


Saussurea Obvallata

by Sutaoris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knights - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Middle Ages, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Jungwoo is a anxious Omega that is set up for an arranged marriage. After the first night with the Alpha leading to no claim mark, Yukhei leave to battle without a word.When Yukhei returns three years later, the Alpha is now a high ranking knight with even the princess seeking him as a mate. With his father threatening to ruin him if he can't get that claim mark, what is Jungwoo to do when he hasn't been taught a thing in life about wooing Alphas?AKAInsecure Jungwoo is an Omega married to Alpha Yukhei, but without the a claim mark there marriage can be dissolved easily. Jungwoo's family threatens to ruin him if Yukhei lets him go, and Jungwoo is confused and crushed by the mixed messages he getting my his husband. Can he find what he has always dreamed of with an Alpha he was arranged to marry.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Nct Fic. I'm nervous as heck, but I really wanted to try writing at least one. This is mildly based off an manwha I read a while back, but with massive changes. I love arranged marriage plotlines tbh. I don't have a beta reader yet, but i tried to make this a nice as I could. 
> 
> This Fic may have upsetting topics as Jungwoo has a lot of problems and his family is bad in this. Please note it is threatened that Jungwoo will be rented as a 'breeding omega,' but it is only briefly mentioned twice and nothing like it is shown. Make sure to check the tags. Also Omega verse, so mpreg is a thing. 
> 
> Title is based off a flower that grows in a cold, rough environment. I thought it would fit Jungwoo for this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

From a very young age, Jungwoo Kim had a dream. 

A large, open banquet hall filled with flowers and sunlight, tables decorated with fancy plates and lace table covers. Food would be everywhere and easy to access, guest smiling and filled with joy. He would walk down the aisle, smile hidden under a veil, clothing of his choice on his body. At the altar would be a handsome knight in shining armour, ready to sweep him away and take him to a new, happy life. 

Reality had not been sweet, the grim reality of Jungwoo’s life was more felt today. Unable to sit still, the Omega found himself pacing his small room, biting on the thumb grazing his lips. Today was the day his Husband would return, finally back from his time in the war. There was no maid there to ease his mind, nothing that could distract him from his self-torment.

Rumors had started to spread, the one Maid who interacted with him filling him in. The Royal Family wanted Yukhei to marry the Crowned Princess, a Omega Known for her Beauty and kindness. It was bad enough he had caught the princess eyes, but what made things worse was the fact the alpha he had married hadn’t claimed him yet, meaning the marriage could easily be dissolved and Yukhei could leave him for her. 

But there wasn’t anything Jungwoo could have done, His Husband had been gone for three Years, and Jungwoo had been kept at his fathers estate for safety.

The door of his room swung open with little warning, His Father storming in, Alpha scent thick with anger. He hit the ground with his cane hard, so close to Jungwoo the young Omega flinched away, too used to the stick getting much closer. “Useless Brat, you had one job, and now we might lose a great amount of power.” His father's words were harsh, he did little to try and hold back his anger. 

Jungwoo understood his fathers anger, his guts twisting even more. But his father went on, clearly thinking Jungwoo was someone stupid who didn’t know what had happened. 

“Your husband has raised up in the ranks, gaining much land and power. _He's A knight now._ Your only job was to marry him and be claimed, yet you couldn’t even get him to claim you. How could an Omega not get an Alpha to claim them when they mate?” His father sneered, moving closer. 

“Now he is going to invalidate your marriage and marry the princess. I know you're an male Omega, but that can’t be your excuse for losing an Alpha. Why can't you be like your sister? She is already mated with a child, yet she is only a Beta.”

Tears sprung to Jungwoo’s eyes, but he forced them away. His father hated it when he cried, always threatening to give him a real reason to cry. Jungwoo couldn’t help that he was emotional, forced to hold too much in it often exploded.

“I-i didn’t have the chance to be claimed, he was taken away the day after the wedding.” His voice shook as he spoke, trying to explain himself. But his father didn’t care, slapping Jungwoo with his cane roughly. Jungwoo was unable to hold back his tears, sobbing and falling to his knees. He should have known better to speak back, he should have kept silent. It was his fault, one night should have been enough. 

“No Alpha wants an Omega who talks back, you better fix yourself fast. If Yukhei leaves and breaks off your marriage, You will have to pay back our family in other ways, starting with renting yourself out.”

A chill ran down Jungwoo’s spine, knowing exactly what his father ment. Some omega’s were rented out to Alpha to produce children they could have without keeping the Omega, earning family money. It was a gross practice, rarely used, but Jungwoo knew his father had been considering it since he had presented. Jungwoo was a male omega, it would take much longer for him to have a child, he would be locked up with Alpha’s for months on end, only to get whatever baby he had torn from him. 

It was a fate worse than Death. 

Their exchange was cut off by a maid coming in, informing his father that Yukhei had arrived. Jungwoo was quickly back on his feet, doing his best to compose himself. His flesh still stung, bright red marks surely on his skin under his clothing, but he had to play it cool. Alpha’s didn’t like whiny Omega’s, he had to make sure Yukhei claimed him. 

His father left, wanting to speak to Yukhei first, and by time for a maid to clean up Jungwoo. As The maid fixed Jungwoo up, he thought back to the wedding. 

\---  
\---  
\---

The chair was cold and rough, uncomfortably digging into Jungwoo’s flesh through the thin fabric he wore. Beside him his father stood, speaking to the guest that had come to the wedding. “It’s such a shame my boy here is so weak he can’t go out, and the wedding had to be rushed due to his husband having to go to war.” The guest’s nodded along, believing Jungwoo’s father fake concern. Although Jungwoo was an Omega, he didn’t think he was that weak or sickly.

But he knew better than to say anything. 

As bad as Jungwoo felt about the situation, he couldn’t blame Yukhei for any of it. Going to war in exchange for a common man to marry into a noble family wasn’t a bad trade. Yukhei would gain stature and a little wealth, and have new connections. He could even become a knight if he did well enough. Not to mention the way his father had pushed the Alpha into the agreement, bringing up the fact he could ruin the Alpha’s life, take away everything he had. 

It was killing two birds with one stone, He could get rid of Jungwoo, and get out doing his service for the War. Now that Yukhei had their family name, he was requested to take his fathers place. 

On the other side of the dinning hall stood his husband, talking with a few men he had brought with him, his friends most likely. From the way he was speaking he didn't look upset, but Jungwoo couldn’t read any joy from him either. It made sense, not only was he forced into everything, but Jungwoo wasn’t the most ideal Omega partner. 

With a small sigh, Jungwoo got up from his spot while his father continued to chat with the guest, collecting a few of the plates left behind and stacking them so it would be easier for the maids to clean. Normally Jungwoo would help with the cleaning, but he knew his father wouldn’t want him to look bad during such a day, so he did the smallest thing he could think of. Besides, at this point most of the guests were either drunk or more focused on his father anyway. 

Soon night came, meaning it would be their first night together and Jungwoo would get claimed and seal their marriage. Try as he might, he couldn't hide his nervousness, lips pulled thin, hands crossed at his waist so tightly it hurt while he paced around. His father grabbed ahold of him, stopping him in his tracks with a threatening look. 

“Nobody will want to mate such a grim Omega. Pull yourself together and make no mistakes, if this doesn’t work out you shall be punished.”

The words did nothing to ease Jungwoo, only making him more anxious, but he forced a smile on his face as he was led into the guest bedroom that Yuhkei had been staying in. The room was much larger and spacious than his own, making him feel more vulnerable. There was a maid there to give him a once over before his husband was to enter, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but voice his thoughts. 

“I’m scared.” Jungwoo admitted, the maid only glancing at him before continuing to comb his hair. “Nobody had told me anything about him. Sister says many Alpha’s are cruel, what if he is?” His voice trembled as he spoke, nails digging into his skin. His sister had been allowed out and to socialize, bringing back many tales that made Jungwoo reluctant to try going out if he were ever given the chance. Mates who hated each other, Alpha’s who pupped multiple partners, or kept Omega’s locked up in their room. Of course she had also told good stories, but none could come to mind at that moment. 

The maid stilled in her work. “No matter what, you must deal with it. You are his now, and must do as your Alpha wishes. It will be better that way.” 

There was truth to her words, forcing Jungwoo to once again try and smile. If he played along, then he could possibly get one of the better scenarios. A knock was heard from the door, before it opened to reveal the Alpha in question. Yukhei entered with no words, the maid quickly leaving.

Now Jungwoo was Alone with the Alpha in the low lit room. 

He said nothing as he moved forward, only putting Jungwoo more on edge. The silence was horrible, worse than if he were to call Jungwoo names. He couldn’t read the other in the silence, his face only calm in the dark room. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Yukhei offered, his voice soft and quiet, trying to bring some sort of comfort to the omega.

But it was the last words Jungwoo wanted to hear, sending his mind into a panic. The Alpha didn’t want him, he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t like Jungwoo, Everyone would be punished because Jungwoo wasn’t good enough. He had to do something, anything. Mating wasn’t something he was taught, he knew the basics, but how could he be expected to seduce an Alpha when he knew nothing?

The first thing that came to mind was to strip off his robes, so Jungwoo did as such he stepped towards the Alpha, eyes wide. “I want to do this, please, Alpha.” He knew they liked to be called Alpha more than their name, and he prayed to whatever was out there it worked. With shaking hands he reached out, lightly touching the skin on Yukhei’s arm.

There was a moment of silence before the Alpha nodded, a small smile forming on his face. “If that is what you want, then we shall. It may be painful, but please endure it. It’s hard to stop when the knot has formed. I'd rather not have you getting hurt.”

Mindlessly Jungwoo nodded, figuring mating would involve pain. He was meant to please his Alpha, and if it made him stay, then he would happily take it. Not to mention, Yukhei didn't seem like that bad of an Alpha now, Jungwoo could see them getting along in the future. Not to mention he had a very handsome face. 

Yukhei took ahold of him, pushing him down on the bed as he began to trail kisses down the Omegas neck. Jungwoo’s mind went blank with confusion, not knowing what he should do, what was right. 

Jungwoo woke up alone, with little memories of the night prior. Carefully he brought a finger to his neck, feeling for the mark that should be there. But there was no break in his skin, no rough patch. He sprung out of bed and walked to the mirror with wobbly legs, horrified to find not a single bite mark on his exposed flesh. 

The Alpha hadn’t claimed him. 

But maybe this time, if Jungwoo acted cute enough, clung to the Alpha, and offered to do what he wished, Yukhei might just stay with him. They had only one night together, but Yuhkei had still done his half of the deal, going off to war and marrying Jungwoo. They were married even if they weren’t mates. His sister had said Jungwoo was cute, and he could almost believe her words with the smile she had worn. 

As Jungwoo continued to pace his room, a familiar scent entered the room. “I wasn’t expecting to come back to a mate upset and on the verge of tears about my return.” Yuhkei said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

No. That wasn’t why Jungwoo was upset! Now he had the wrong idea and Jungwoo had made everything worse. 

“It-its not… I-, so happy….- Safe.” Jungwoo fumbled with his words, his brain refusing to cooperate as it meshed so many thoughts together. 

With a heavy sigh Yukhei turned away, running his hands through his hair. “You know, you could at least pretend to be happy to see me.” 

For the first time in Jungwoo’s life he mind reacted quickly, instantly grabbing ahold of the Alpha’s arm to stop him from leaving, although his grip was weak due to his shaking. “No! I’m just- just nervous and don’t know what to say.” Jungwoo admitted, tears forming in his eyes as he looked to the ground in shame. “You don’t know…. How happy I am to see you back and safe.”

Somehow, the more Jungwoo spoke, the easier it became. 

There was a brief pause before Jungwoo felt a hand lift his face, and Yukhei lips were quick to meet his own. The touch was unexpected, but he found himself melting under such a careful touch. It helped that Yuhkei carried such a pleasant scent, calming Jungwoo down from his crying. The Alpha kissed him again, then again, until no more tears flowed from his eyes and there was a rather aggressive knock on the door. 

If Yukhei was going so far as to kiss him, he wasn’t planning on getting rid of him just yet.

The door opened to reveal another one of the knights, a man Jungwoo recognized from the wedding that the Alpha had been speaking to. “We don’t have all day lover boy, the carriage is waiting.” The man stated, his words pointed, but there was a small smile on his face. Yukhei had just gotten here, and he already had to leave again?

“Right. Go on ahead, Hendery.” The man nodded, before leaving, making sure to keep the door open as a reminder they needed to go. The open door made Jungwoo much more aware of how close he and his husband really were. Behind closed doors it was normal, but now it felt awkward. 

Alas, There were more pressing matters. 

“But we’ve barely spoken, please don’t go again.” Jungwoo felt selfish uttering such words, but he knew what would happen if the Alpha left again. And as odd as everything was, he somewhat felt better around the Alpha in a small way.

“I’m not leaving without you, tell a maid to quickly pack your things, we are going to my estate.” Yukhei smiled, soothing the doubt even more. There was something about the smile that made Jungwoo’s heartbeat a little fast, and not in a bad way. But there was an issue. 

“What about my father?”

The question didn’t faze the Alpha, only making him pull Jungwoo closer, one arm looped around his waist. 

“You are married to me now, he has no say over you.” 

With that, Yuhkei grabbed his hand and Jungwoo was to leave home for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update this earlier but the chapter completely vanished so that was weird. Thank you all for the love for the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Yukhei’s estate would be a few days ride, and had started poorly. Being stuck in a small carriage, sitting across from his husband, it was only a matter of time before Jungwoo’s mind started to wander again. Even if the Alpha was bringing him to his home, there was no guarantee he would want to keep him. The princess was still an option, haunting Jungwoo’s mind as long as he wasn’t claimed. 

Unsure of if he could even talk to the Alpha, Jungwoo turned his attention to the window at his side. The sight was beautiful, nature at it’s finest, a river in the distance with tree’s at it’s shore. A field a few workers were at, collecting the food that was ready for harvest. Never before had Jungwoo left the wall’s of his father's house, so the scene was new to him. He had seen a bit from the highest window he could find, but this was different. 

The sight something, perking up Jungwoo’s spirits. He would have a few days too look out the window, and he would even get to see something new at least and Yukhei’s home. He dearly hoped the other had a garden, Jungwoo had always wanted one, even just to visit. His family had a very beautiful one, But Jungwoo had to get permission to enter it, lest he risk disturbing another family member. 

A small huff came from the Alpha, Jungwoo instantly pulling away from the window and looking down at his lap. Right, he should have asked before looking out the window. How could he be so dumb and upset his Alpha. 

The next day, Yukhei did not join him in the carriage, instead choosing to ride with the others outside. The pattern continued for the rest of the days, Jungwoo’s fear coming right back to the forefront of his mind. Had looking out the window really been that bad? Or had he done something else to upset him. If the other had told him, Jungwoo would at least be able to correct himself. 

By the time they arrived at the castle, Jungwoo had come to the conclusion to not do anything unless directed. When the door was opened, he wait for Hendery to tell him to step out before he did, barely looking at the surroundings, eyes instantly to the ground. 

“Yukhei has something he has to do, then he will meet you in your room.” The beta smiled, offering Jungwoo his hand. “I have been instructed to take you there.” 

Rather quickly Jungwoo was led through the castle, ending up in a room that looked even larger than his parents' room. There was a massive, beautiful bed with a canopy, the fabric blue with little details everywhere. There were plenty of chests and dressers for storage, a few chairs, a desk, and shelves lined with books. Two doors lead out of the room, which with a quick peak Jungwoo saw one was the bathroom, the other being a storage room. Walking to the large windows, he pulled the curtain aside just enough to see a massive garden just below them.

For being the room he would spend his life in, Jungwoo couldn’t complain. 

He stood in front of the bed by the time Yukhei came in, quickly picking up something off about the Alpha. His Scent had spiked heavily, becoming much more intense and spicy. Rut, clearly it had started some time on their journey here. Before he could react he felt strong arms around him, Yukhei nuzzling against his throat where his own scent would be most potent. “You’re scent drives me crazy, It’s so hard to hold back around you.”

A blush graced Jungwoo’s face, not used to kind remarks about himself. At least Yukhei liked his scent. “Thank you.” Jungwoo managed to mumble out.

Yukhei began to kiss him, with the control Jungwoo had not expected with an Alpha in rut. There was still this aggression he could feel, Yukhei holding him tightly like he was at risk of running away, but everything else felt rather pleasant. Maybe it was due to this being their second time, or Jungwoo started to feel aroused just by Yukheis overpowering scent, but he relaxed under the Alpha touch, even going so far as to tilt his head to the side and give him easier access to kissing his neck. 

He was ushered towards the bed with an urgency, The Alpha tearing his clothes off the Omega with little thought. Still, Jungwoo didn’t feel that fear from before. This was his chance to get Claimed, and he was going to take it.

With a single growl from the Alpha, Jungwoo was stripping himself, compelled to make things as easy as possible. Yukhei’s eyes were completely red, memorizing the Omega, relaxing him even more despite how intense the Alpha looked. The Alpha pushed his legs apart, Jungwoo spreading them even more for easy access, feeling the slick already dripping down his thigh. 

They had done little more than touch, yet Jungwoo was reacting like he was in heat. 

Within a moment Yukhei was also nude, Jungwoo’s face flushing upon seeing the Alpha member. Last time he had been so scared he hadn’t looked, and now that he could it was overwhelmingly large. How in the world had it fit in his body the first time?

The Alpha got right to work, rubbing his massive cock against Jungwoo’s much smaller one, drawing a rather pleasant feeling of a moan from the Omega. The sound was cut off from the Alpha kissing him hungry, completely taking over the Omega.His find was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, only growing ever greater when he felt the others hand wrap around his length, stroking him further. 

But before Jungwoo could reach his peak, the hand was pulled away, a small whine falling from his throat. A low chuckle came from Yukhei, and Jungwoo found himself squealing in surprise when he felt his fingers shoved into his slippery hole without warning. The feeling was odd, something he was completely not used to as he never had pleasured himself in any way But he was given little time to do anything, the Alpha quickly thrusting his fingers, trying to move onto the next step as quickly as possible. Two fingers quickly turned into three, then four. Stretching Jungwoo out.

Jungwoo found himself arching his back when the Alpha curled his fingers, hitting a spot that felt extra wonderful. The Alpha messed with the spot more, the Omega squirming beneath him and gasping in surprise. The feeling was so new, yet so wonderful, Jungwoo was desperate for more. 

Yet once again, his pleasure was once again cut off when Yukhei removed his fingers. Jungwoo felt as if he were going to go insane, brought so close to something, but pulled away again and again. Tears sprung to his eyes, everything being too much. The scent, the feeling thrumming under his skin, the need to be filled, claimed.

His wish was granted when Yukhei pushed his massive cock into him, slowly sliding in. “Alpha!” Jungwoo cried out, the feeling being much too much. Yukhei didn’t stop, but he continued to move slowly until he was fully sheathed inside the Omega. Breathing heavily, Jungwoo couldn’t stop his shaking. He felt stretched to the max, a painful sting in his rear, as if he was being torn apart. Tears flowed down his face as a tiny, pathetic whimper left him. 

“Good.” Yukhei reached out, brushing his hand over Jungwoo’s hair. He leaned down, once again kissing the omega, running his finger soothingly over his skin. Somehow, the touch helped, distracting Jungwoo from the pain. They simply laid there, Yukhei littering the Omegas skins with bruising kisses, touching everything he could. His sides, his chesk, his hips, everything helped. 

Once the pain ebbed away, Jungwoo felt the tears stop. The Alpha picked up the small change, slowly pulling back and thrusting into the Omega. He kept his trust small, his dick stretching Jungwoo’s rim, brushing against the sweet spot once again. What had felt horrible before now forced a slur of moans out of the Omega, his fingers digging into the blankets underneath him. Yukhei groaned above him, but Jungwoo was too blissed out to notice as he was finally pushed over the edge.

The rest of Yukhei’s rut passed by in a pleasant blurr, Jungwoo feeling himself being filled over and over, being taken by the Alpha endlessly. Jungwoo had awoken with a pleasant feeling. Sore from being bred for so many days, but it had been such a surprisingly enjoyable experience. He rolled around in the soft, clean sheets, inhaling the scent Yuheki had left behind. Even simmering down, he still found it enjoyable, and he was glad the man he married had a nice scent at least. 

Abruptly he sat up, realizing that indeed, Yuheki wasn’t there. A hand touching the skin of his neck, his throat, his shoulder, confirmed the things he feared the most once again. The Alpha still hadn’t claimed him.

Jungwoo could feel his heart tear in his chest, the love he had thought he felt instantly flooding out of him. Of course, Jungwoo had just been the closest omega, and the Alpha had been in rut. Yukhei had never had any intentions to claim him. It wasn’t like Jungwoo had taken his seed already, a child could have given him more of a chance. 

The rest of the day was spent in the room, only coming out when someone would stop by to tell him to eat. Some of the time he simply stood at the window, looking out at the garden, other times he looked at the books on the shelf, not daring to open any of them without asking, also fearing he would return them to the wrong spots. 

Yukhei was busy, often returning only to sleep, then leaving before Jungwoo would awaken. Day in and day out, Jungwoo found himself bored, just as he had been at home. At least now he could look out at the garden and watch as workers took care of it, a few looking up to the window, to which every time Jungwoo would quickly pull away. 

He could tell the staff didn’t like him, they spoke in whispers, looking at him like he was some sort of an oddity. Male Omega’s were rare indeed, but Jungwoo didn’t think it would be that bad. At his old home, he had one maid that was pretty much forced to work with him. Here there wasn’t anyone in particular that helped him, it was simply a rotation, giving him little chance to get to know any of them.

It was after the first week Jungwoo was surprised by Yukhei’s early return, coming into the room before even lunch time. “Why haven’t you left the room?” The Alpha asked, not even bothering with his regular greetings or asking how Jungwoo was. There was a bit of edge in his voice, but even Jungwoo could tell the anger was not at him. 

“You never said I could leave the room.” Jungwoo answered quietly, wondering what he had done wrong. When he didn’t ask, he got mad, but if he just waited to be told what to do, he also got mad. The Alpha’s eyes widened in shock, looking completely taken aback by Jungwoo’s words. 

His face shifted, clearly thinking about the situation. But Jungwoo hadn’t the slightest idea if he was even mad until a smile formed on the Alpha’s face as he reached out and took Jungwoo’s hand in his own. “The estate is as much yours as it is mine. You may go anywhere without asking, and you do whatever you please. I bet you haven’t even gotten the tour yet, I can’t believe I forgot to give you one.”

The rest of the day was spent hand and hand with the Alpha, being shown the castle and grounds. The place was even bigger than Jungwoo knew, only going to a few places. For the first time teh ate both lunch and dinner together, Yukhei going on and on about what was available and who Jungwoo could ask things for if he wanted anything.

Even with everything handed to him with full permission, it took a full day of hesitation before Jungwoo finally decided to visit the garden. There was a nice sitting area, surrounded by a rainbow of flowers and plants. He found the most comfortable spot, hunkering down just to enjoy the fresh air and relax. 

A maid stopped by with a few snacks and drinks, Jungwoo thanking her repeatedly for her kindness, not thinking of bringing his own food. He almost considered asking the maid to bring a book out for him, but he didn’t want to bother her in case she was busy. 

“I heard the Princess is traveling now, but they haven’t said where she is going.”

Jungwoo hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but he happened to pass some staff after dropping off the plates in the kitchen from his snack. But it was for the greater good, Jungwoo was getting too comfortable, forgetting the most important thing. He wasn’t Yukhei’s, he was an unclaimed omega. If he didn’t act, he could be sent away at any time, even with how kind the Alpha was. 

At least the Alpha liked his body. He could use that. 

Jungwoo had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting the 2nd part into two since it ended up way longer then i intended. It also allows me to add even more to the story and fluff up the end. Smut isn't really my thing, so I hope it was okay. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When night fell and Yukhei returned, Jungwoo made his move. As soon as the Alpha settled on the bed, Jungwoo gathered himself and slipped next to him. It started with one hand, snaking it onto Yukhei Thigh. The Alpha barely reacted, worrying the Omega, but he pushed forward. He took a deep breath, before doing the boldest thing he could think of; Straddling the Alpha’s lap. 

It worked, getting the Alpha attention. Large, rough hands found the omega’s waist, their touch light, but supportive. “Is there something you want? I’ve heard Omega’s love cuddling, but I thought you were too shy to go for it.” Yukhei’s words were probably right, Jungwoo had loved any contact he had gotten from other people. But that wasn’t the goal, and since the Alpha asked, he was going to say it. 

“I want to mate again.” Jungwoo said, a crimson blush dusting his face. As bold as he was feeling, outright saying it still was weird. A smile adorned Yukhei’s face at his words, making Jungwoo feel even more flustered. 

“Of, course, anything you want.” The Alpha didn’t wait, leaning forward and kissing the Omega. Like before, it was wonderful. As little as he knew about kissing, he really liked it when Yukhei did it, and wanted more. As The Alpha continued to kiss him, Jungwoo worked on removing his shirt, tossing it to the side and running his finger over the newly exposed flesh. This was the first time Jungwoo would really get the chance to play around, Yukhei being in rut before and in total control. His hands traveled down, brushing over The Alpha’s cokc through his pants, gasping at how hard it was already. 

Jungwoo had done little but Yukhei was turned on. It gave him a nice confidence boost.

Yet after working so hard to make sure the Alpha was satisfied, allowing him to breed him over and over, even spilling his own seed twice, Jungwoo woke up alone, in an empty bed, with no claim mark and an empty heart. 

Every night he attempted a similar pattern of approaching Yukhei, asking to mated, to be bred, and Alpha would always indulge him with the brightest smile. Each time Jungwoo would think maybe it would be this time, yet would gain no mark. It was getting harder not to cry, to hold himself back, fearful of any staff over hearing him and being labeled a whiny Omega again.

But it hurt so much.

Things only got worse.

“I will be away for the next week, I’ve been summoned to deal with issues going down to the north.” 

Jungwoo couldn’t even look up from the untouched food before him, the sick feeling in his gut only getting worse with Yukhei’s words. The best food he had ever seen in his life had been presented to him, but he was selfish, unable to do more than move it around. With the Alpha gone, there was the risk he would find his interest elsewhere, and Jungwoo would be alone for seven days.

“I’m sure you will do well Alpha.” The words came out flat, Jungwoo unable to even put his fake happiness into them. He was just tired of it all. 

The room was filled with the sound of a chair scraping against the hard floor, Jungwoo startled by the sudden hand on his forehead. “Are you feeling ill? I can stay if you need me to.”

His mind liked that Idea, Yukhei staying and cuddling a possible sick Jungwoo in bed all day. But Jungwoo wasn’t sick, his mind was just breaking and there was nothing that could be done to fix that. 

Plastering on the best smile Jungwoo could manage, the omega looked up at the other. “I’m alright, you need to go do your work. I’ll be fine here.” It would look even worse for Jungwoo if he kept the Alpha away from his work, even if he offered to stay. “I think I just need some sleep.”

Yukhei didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t question Jungwoo when he returned to the room, his plate still full. 

Being alone in the castle was fine at first, the first few days going by without a hitch, most of his time spent trying to enjoy the garden. But as the third days rolled on by, a familiar feeling started to settle in Jungwoo’s gut, sending his mind into a panic. When the uncomfortable feeling only got worse the next day, his skin becoming warm, he couldn’t ignore the truth. 

His heat was upon him and Yukhei wasn’t even there. 

Waking up drenched in sweat, feeling like his body was on fire, with the worst pain in his life stemming from his gut, Jungwoo could no longer hold himself back. He let the tears come, letting out a sob as he crawled onto the colder floor. It did little to ease him, his body craving touch, from anyone, but his mind wanted his Alpha. 

Yukhei wasn’t his Alpha though.

Jungwoo sobbed harder, curling into himself more on the floor. If he had been here for the omega’s heat, surely he would have claimed him. Alpha’s loved omega’s in heat, it was the best time to claim them, and Jungwoo knew hit scent was at its peak. Yukhei had said he loved that scent. It could have been enough to draw him in. 

Defeated, Jungwoo didn't even make any attempts to pleasure himself, to relieve the pain, he simply laid on the floor and stared mindlessly ahead of him as he conuinted to cry. The pain grew worse, but Jungwoo could bear it. Never before had been touched by an Alpha while in heat, so he could continue to do so. 

Alone. Useless, unwanted.

Dark thoughts consumed his mind, sending him into a crying mess again. If they thought he was over emotional before, being in heat only amplified the feeling. His family didn’t want him, only saw him as lesser and a possible breeding machine. Yukhei didn’t want him, only wanted him to pass the time until he could make an arrangement with the princess. He had no friends, no one that would support him, to help him. 

If only he had been a girl, or pretty, or a beta or, smart. If he had been anything else, maybe someone would want him, to mate him, to marry him, to claim him. Maybe he could do as he pleased, find some meaning.

It would have been better if he didn’t exist. 

He vaguely registered the knocking on the door, to out of it to move an inch from his spot. Someone came in, then another, but Jungwoo’s mind refused to allow him focus on what was going on. Someone left, a short time later Jungwoo was being lifted and set back on the bed. The bed that smelled of Yukhei, the man who didn’t want him. 

A sob escaped him, Jungwoo thrashed, trying to get out of the bed again, further away from that scent. The arms grabbed him again, holding him down, only making the Omega fight harder, cry harder. The grip was strong, holding Jungwoo until he could no longer fight, passing out in their hold. 

The next few days were a blur, Jungwoo barely conscious for any length of time. Someone was always there, watching and making sure he was alive. It made sense, letting him die would be a bad look before the Alpha found his new mate. You couldn’t have a bad reputation if you wanted to have the Princess.

He awoke to voices, speaking lowly, yet they were all too loud to the over-sensitive Omega. Jungwoo let out a weak whine to show his annoyance, the voices instantly going quiet. The door was opened, smacking Jungwoo with the scent of Yukhei. 

The Alpha was back. 

Before the Alpha could do anything, Jungwoo forced himself off the bed, landing on the floor roughly. It hurt, but the pain was nothing. The Omega crawled on the floor, vision still blurred, but he could see the outline of the Alpha. “I’m sorry Alpha.” His voice shook as he spoke, tears once again coming to him. “Please don’t throw me away. I promise I can do better. Please, I’m sorry.” He was begging, his words a mess, quickly turning into an incoherent sting of thoughts, but his mind didn’t notice. He was crying hard, hands clutching onto the pants on the Alpha, pleading for him to just not throw him away. 

If he were more aware, he would have noticed the look of Horror on the Alphas face as Jungwoo passed out again.

The bed was oddly warm when Jungwoo woke up, the room filled with the smell of cinnamon and butter. Opening his eyes, he saw that Yukhei laid next to him in bed, sleepy staring at the omega in his arms. “Good morning beautiful, I thought it might be good to have breakfast in bed today.”

This was odd. Why was Yukhei there, and why was he saying something so nice. As confused as Jungwoo was, he preened under the simple words, cuddling closer to the Alpha. Hands ran over the Omega’s skin, making their way to his hair, gently pushing in out of his face. Having just finished an intense heat, Jungwoo was sore and tired, not wanting to even sit up to eat. 

Seeing that the Omega wasn’t moving, Yukhei carefully sat him upright, making sure there were plenty of pillows behind Jungwoo for support. With no prompting, he started to feed Jungwoo by hand, the omega grateful for the help, a small part of him leaping with joy at getting so much attention. He got to laze around, Yukhei constantly there with food in water, letting the Omega cuddle against him in between snacks. The Alpha never left the room, always making sure to stick close to the omega. 

Evening was almost upon them when Jungwoo finally felt good enough to walk. As much as he loved the cuddling, he was sick of being in bed and wanted to move around a little, get some fresh air. He threw on some simple clothes, not caring if he didn’t look too presentable. Normally he would try to look his best, but he wasn’t feeling it, and it didn’t matter anyway. He would be thrown out sooner or later, his lackluster clothing wouldn’t change that. 

When he was ready, Yukhei was right there next to him, dressed just as casual with a grin on his face. The Alpha joined him in the garden, sitting next to him in the small seating area the omega had picked. A few words were exchanged between a staff member and Yukhei, and dinner was brought out for them. There was even more food than any time before, and of a much wider variety. 

Even with his poor mood, Jungwoo was starving enough to eat anything he could get his hands on.

The next day went much the same, Yukhei was always there, letting Jungwoo indulge in his need for comfort. Not just cuddling, the Alpha would hold hands with the Omega at any given chance, let him sit in his lap, and other little things that sparked joy in Jungwoo. It almost felt like he wasn’t going to be thrown away. 

Almost. 

“Your father wants you to visit.” 

The words were so simple, yet Jungwoo instantly felt crushed under a heavy weight. Their conversation had been so casual, the two of them sitting in the soft chair in their room, drinking tea that had been brought in. Jungwoo set his tea cup aside, not trusting himself to not drop it. 

Yukhei wanted to send him back home, he wanted to get rid of them. That must have been why he was being so nice, as a last bit of comfort before Jungwoo would be given back. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon, but he had truly tried everything. In the end, he had been selfish. 

“Are you finally getting rid of me?” Jungwoo’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears blurring his vision as he looked at the floor. Great, now he was crying yet again. No wonder the Alpha wanted to get rid of him. 

There was the lound, clunky sounds of Yukhei setting his own Tea down. “Why do you keep saying that?” The voice was calm, but it only made Jungwoo more fearful. If the alpha was asking, it meant he said the wrong thing, and only dug his grave deeper. Seeing that Jungwoo was now only crying harder, he switched questions. “Would it be better if your family visited here instead?”

“No.” Jungwoo snapped, answering the quickest he had ever done in his life. “I don’t want to see them at all.”

When Jungwoo was only met with silence, he forced himself to look up, spotting the Upset look on the Alpha’s face. Yet now that he was looking, he could almost somehow feel it was not towards him. Silently Yukhei stood, walking over to Jungwoo, before kneeling on the floor. He took one of Jungwoo’s shaking hands in his own, squeezing it lightly in comfort. His eyes flashed red as he looked directly into the Omega’s, using his Alpha voice for the first time ever in front of Jungwoo, commanding him to answer with only a look. 

“Why are you scared of your family so much, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo felt the pull of the words, unable to fight against him. But when it came down to it, part of him had always wanted to spill his fears to someone. If it took an Alpha asking him, maybe that was the best way.

“If you get rid of me, they will turn me into a breeding Omega.” He was hypnotised by the eyes before him, spilling out the ugly truth. 

“Why would I get rid?”

“You won’t claim me, and everyone knows the princess wants you as a mate. Alpha’s get rid of Omega’s they don’t claim.”

With a deep sigh from the Alpha, Jungwoo was snapped out of the trance, his entire body now oddly relaxed. 

“I haven’t claimed you because I didn’t want to force you, I should have warned you.” The Alpha said, stroking a finger against Jungwoo’s skin. “At first I wasn’t sure about the marriage, but after hearing about you, then seeing you for yourself, I thought you were sweet and wanted to be with you. But you have always looked so on edge around me, I wanted to wait until you were more comfortable.”

“Why didn’t you claim me the first night?”

The excuses sort of made sense, and definitely put the Alpha in a better light. But the question still took over his mind. Even with what he said, it was very normal for claiming to happen the first night, regardless. Everyone knew it. 

“I didn’t want to leave you there, alone, with a fresh claim mark and not be able to comfort you. I’ve heard being apart after being freshly claimed is horrible. I didn't want to do that to you.”

That was...sweet. Jungwoo had hurt himself over such a thing, because Yukhei was trying to be mindful of him. If only one of them had said something, Jungwoo wouldn’t have had such anguish. How could he be so foolish?

“So you are willing to claim me?” His words were hesitant, but he couldn’t miss the way the Alpha’s eyes lit up. 

“Nothing would make me happier then to truly show the world you are mine. I just want it to be your choice.”

Thinking about everything in the new light, Jungwoo saw how wonderful of an Alpha Yukhei truly was. There really was no doubt, he wanted him for more reasons than just his family's threats. There was a freedom with Yukhei, something he had not had before. And Jungwoo wanted to spend more time with the Alpha without that fear hanging over his head. Knowing the Alpha wanted him, Jungwoo could take his time.

For the first time in a long time, Jungwoo felt like he had a better chance of achieving his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to write more fics in this universe, if there is any ships or ideas you would like to see played out, let me know here on on my CC. I have a few ideas, but nothing set in stone yet. The next chapter will be an Epilogue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, It's a bit short, but sweet.

Needlework had turned out to be a quite enjoyable task, even if it was considered very traditional for an Omega. To Jungwoo, he didn’t feel shame for liking the task, and he was more than aware that Yukhei would never make him do such a thing. When Jungwoo had first started he hadn’t been sure it was the thing for him, but he quickly realized embroidered could be rather relaxing, a good break from all the other things he was doing. 

Horseback riding was the most recent hobby he had taken up, Hendery being a wonderful instructure, not once making Jungwoo feel like a fool for knowing nothing about horses. When Jungwoo had brought up the fact his father had thought it was improper for Omega’s to learn how to ride, he had stated his father was an idiot who couldn’t even use a bow right. Hearing about his father's flaws had gotten a good laugh from him, and it had become very apparent that Jungwoo was a quick learner. 

There had been a long list of things he could take up, Jungwoo wanting to do a range of them. 

Archery had been next on his list of things he had wanted to learn, but Jungwoo had decided against it for now. As much as he wanted to become better than his father at something, there was something a bit more important he wanted to focus on for the next year or so. 

Jungwoo finished off the rose he had been working on once the maid informed him of the time, setting aside his embroidery and getting up, wrapping his long coat around himself better. He made his way to the front courtyard, already hearing the distant sounds of horses' hoofbeats. Perfect, he had managed to make it in time to welcome Yukhei home. 

Within minutes Yukhei appeared on horseback, in full armour, sword still at his hip. He rode right up to Jungwoo, sliding off his horse and happily picking up the omega with no effort, Kissing him. The Omega’s heart lept with joy, wrapping his arms around the Alpha in response. Now that his mate was back, things feel much better.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Yukhei kissed him again, running his nose down Jungwoo's neck, inhaling his scent. “I wanted to come back sooner since you were ill.”

“It’s okay love, I’m feeling much better now.” Yukhei had only been gone for a week, but the Alpha hadn’t wanted to leave Jungwoo alone any time he showed any sign of being ill. Jungwoo had insisted that the Alpha needed to go, assuring him that Hendrey would be there if he needed anything. The Alpha had been reluctant, but after many kisses and reassurance, he had left. 

“You still smell off.” Yukhei commented, pulling back from Jungwoo. “Are you sure you’re okay.” He searched the Omega’s face, looking for signs of illness. The morning had been rather rough for Jungwoo, and his lunch hadn’t started down either. But now that he knew why he had been sick, the Omega wasn’t that worried.

If anything, he was happy to share the news.

“I’m with child, Yukhei. It’s just morning sickness.”  
Yukhei stiffied, his eyes going comedically wide, his mouth agape. His mouth flapped open and closed, trying to process what he had been just told. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, The doctor confirmed it while you were gone.” Jungwoo allowed his coat to fall open, showing off a barely there stomach. Due to how thin he was, the doctor had warned he needed to gain more weight, as he was even further along then he looked. An easy task, and Jungwoo had a habit of eating all the time, he had no doubt he could gain the weight he needed, especially if it would keep his child healthy.

Hesitantly Yukhei reached out, running his fingers over Jungwoo's stomach. The look in his eyes switched, realizing indeed that he was to be a father, his mate was carrying his child. A smile broke on his face as he took Jungwoo in his arms once again, littering his face with kisses. “I’m going to spoil the both of you so much, I can’t believe you are giving me such a good gift for returning.” 

In all honesty, Jungwoo had been equally surprised at learning of his child. While he now felt very safe and very rarely would break down over his past, he still would get anxious and stressed. The doctor had warned Omegas with Trauma would often struggle to conceive, yet Jungwoo had managed to do so. His fear of not having his own baby had already been dealt with so quickly, and he could feel any better. Yukhei was an amazing Alpha, partner, husband, he had no doubt he would be an amazing father no matter what their child was.

Truly, Yukhei had given Jungwoo a gift just by giving him a chance, letting him be free, showing him love, safety, respect, things he had learned he deserved, yet had never been allowed to have. He could even now say he had friends, Hendery being one of them for sure, the staff too as they now realised Jungwoo was not a recluse as they had thought. 

With the pure look of joy on Yukhei’s face, wearing his own matching one, Jungwoo couldn’t wait to see where things would go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I do have a few more Luwoo fics plotted out with different setups, and I may post them when they are finished since this fic has received so much love. 
> 
> I hope you have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic will only have 2 chapters, and a fluffy epilogue. (Unless I end up splitting part 2 in half, its getting pretty long tbh) Thank you so much for giving this work a chance and reading it. This has been enjoyable to write. Any comments are appreciated. <3
> 
> If there are tags i should add, please let me know.
> 
> Stay safe and have a good day!
> 
> [ My Curiouscat.](https://curiouscat.qa/sutaoris)


End file.
